the_young_justice_leaguefandomcom-20200215-history
Kaldur (Aqualad)
Kaldur'ahm (Atlantean Kαλδυρ'αμ) is the protégé of Aquaman, operating as Aqualad by his king's side and one of the first members of the Team and at some points, the leader. Physical Description: Aqualad is an Atlantean with dark brown hair, brown skin, pale green eyes, high cheek bones, and a lean build. He possesses black, eel-like tattoos that run across his back and along his arms and glow a bright blue when using his powers. Aqualad also has webbed hands and feet and possesses a set of gills that allow him to breathe underwater. Personality: Aqualad is a very calm person, a trait unshared by the rest of his teammates. Soft-spoken and clear headed, he has a tendency to think things through and formulate plans before taking any sort of action. He tries to see the good in all people, and often acts as the voice of reason amongst his teammates, who were rarely—if ever—as cool-headed as he was. Aqualad always speaks in a formal manner, with an air of respect to all people, both young and old, and he demonstrates the utmost respect to all of the adult heroes of the Justice League, even when he disagrees with them. Powers and Abilities: * Atlantean sorcery: Before becoming Aquaman's sidekick, Aqualad was trained in the mystical arts by Queen Mera, wife of Aquaman. While he was in the top class along with Tula, his fiance, his skills have fallen somewhat behind other Atlantean's his own age but his water-bearers compensate somewhat. ** Electricity generation: He has the power to generate electricity from the eel tattoos on his arms, which he can channel through water or use as a direct offense against opponents. ** Hydrokinesis: Aqualad is able to manipulate water to serve any number of uses, e.g. water blasts, whips, waves, shields, or water spouts to lift him into the air. He can manipulate water from a nearby source, like fire hydrants, lakes, etc. or his waterpack. His water blasts are capable of slicing through metal and other materials. ** Hard-water constructs: Aqualad has the unique ability to solidify water into a myriad of different weapons for physical attacks. So far he has created swords, maces, sledgehammers, a small shield, and a large eel. This ability, like his hydrokinesis and electricity generation, is powered by his eel tattoos. * Atlantean attributes: Atlanteans, although Human, have through scientific and sorcerous means developed several abilities which allow them to live comfortably under the sea: ** Underwater breathing: All Atlanteans are capable of surviving the aquatic atmosphere under the sea. Some accomplish this without the presence of visible gills. ** Temperature resilience: Resistant to low temperatures and the effects of freezing, although notably hindered by high temperatures. ** Durability: Dense flesh, although not invulnerable. ** Strength: Ranging from undetected levels to Super strength. ** Toxin resistance: Aqualad has a partial immunity to poisons of sea creatures, such as jellyfish toxin. He also has Water Bearers, a device he created himself. Twin hilts that can hold onto water which Aqualad then uses to create his hard-water weapons, such as swords or hammers. They are also used as a type of water gun to shoot water from his water pack and can be used to help manipulate sources of water. Category:The Team Category:Atlantean Category:Males